Broken
by Lady Frei
Summary: When her beloved husband Naruto dies, Sakura's world comes crashing down and she sinks deeper and deeper into the depression. And the she meets Sasuke, who seems willing to help her overcome the tragedy. Warning: Character death!


Back to writing long stories. I promise I'll work hard on this! Please be kind to leave your opinion or your suggestion to make the story better!

These story came in to my mind and refused to leave, and instead of doing a huge assignment, here I am writing this.

Pairings: beginning NaruxSaku, later SasuxSaku and **maybe **some other pairings as well.

Rating: T, because of the upcoming language

Warnings: Character death, angst.

Disclaimer: Nope, I'm the wrong person to ask if I own Naruto, sadly, I don't. I can't even draw that good!

I have an opinion that I'm better at writing angst than writing other genres. But this is only my feeling that maybe isn't true.

* * *

Broken

Prologue

It was just a normal morning like thounsands of the mornings before. There were no abnormal signs by which peolple could have predicted the tragedy. No hurricanes, no earthquakes, it wasn't even raining.

And at 8 a.m. a young woman, Uzumaki Sakura served breakfast to her husband Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura had quite an unusual appearance, with bright pink hair and emerald green eyes. Her husband often joked that she should have become a model, but Sakura wasn't very fond of this possibility. She was a successful medic and the apprentice of the famous Tsunade, who was one of the best surgeons in the world. Just as her master, Sakura had a fiercy character and people, who had seen her angry even once, knew better than to play on her nerves. All people, except one. Surprisingly, this exception, who was most likely to be either dumb or masochistic to dare enrage Sakura, was none other as her beloved husband, Uzumaki Naruto. Two or three punches a day became a habit for both of them. But he still didn't learn from them. Still even with such family life that was too different from all other peolple's lives, none of them thought about divorcing. Because despite everything they loved each other. It was, what most would call the true love. It wasn't perfect, they quarreled and had troubles like any other couples, but it only made their relationship deeper and stronger.

Naruto was often called "an obnoxious blond" by every one he knew. And that were the words that perfectly described him. He worked in an advertising company and his goal was to becaome the boss of this company.He had a habit of telling that to every single person he met.

"When will you be back from work today"-Naruto asked her.

"If nothing unexpected happens, I'll be back at 7 p.m."

"Me, too. And I heard there was this kickass movie in the cinema"- and then he made those adorable puppy dog eyes that Sakura wasn't able to resist.-"Please, Sakura-Chan"

"Okay, we'll go. But you know that with my job you can never say anything for sure."

But Naruto stopped listening to her right after she agreed and was already jumping all over the kitchen. The young woman smiled at his childish antics.

"Oh well, time to go or Sasuke-teme will kill me for coming too late."-with these words Naruto ran out the door. Only to return to take the needed things with him. Sakura sighed, sometimes he was just too... hyperactive even for her.

At work everything went as planned, several operations, but nothing outstanding. Patients that made her life hard, because they didn't want to take medicaments were always there, but she knew how to copy with those.

After her work hours were over, the young woman went to change and gather her things. She was ready to go home and spent a nice evening with her family, even if it still consisted only of herself and Naruto. Just then her best friend and a co-worker Yamanaka Ino came rushing through the doors.

"Sakura, we have an emergency. A terrible car crash."

"Ok, I'll change back and be there in a moment"

Ino seemed to have troubles saying something to her.

"No, you don't have to... You... I have to tell you..."

"What? Sorry, but Naruto is probably already waiting for me."

"Wait! Listen, you aren't allowed to perform this operation. Tsunade will be doing it. Try to calm down."-Ino tried to explain with situation.

"I'm not anxious or anything to calm down in the first place. But you look like the one, who needs this advice"-Sakura was getting annyoed.

"Well"- Ino obviously didn't know what to say anymore-"It is Naruto, who is there waiting for an emergency op. You as a member of his family aren't allowed in there. But I had to inform you of this... "

And then there were these two awful hours, filled with tension and worry. As she had seen Ino walking towards her, she knew the outcome without any words said. And strangely she felt nothing but numbness. Not a trace of hysterics, she had so often seen by the relatives of the dead.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. We did all we could"

"I know"-still no emotions. It seemed that the ability to feel anything died with him. But it wasn't true.

"Do you need something?"

"No"

She had no tears, not yet. It all came too suddenly. She wasn't prepared for something like this.

"I'm going home"-Sakura said.

"Are you sure, you don't want to stay tonight at my place?"-Ino was worried, Sakura didn't look that young anymore. A second added 10 years to her look. A cruel second between life and death that had no mercy.

"No, thanks"

"At least, let me drive you!"

"No, I'll manage. I'm fine"- she tried to convince rather herself than Ino of that fact, that was

a very obvious lie.-"I just need to be alone."

And only when she reached their home and walked inside, closing the door behind her. Only then, it all came down on her. The realization that he was dead, the pain, the tears. It was the exact moment Sakura broke.

* * *

That's the prologue, the longest prologue I've ever written!


End file.
